Forever In My Heart
by Ropo
Summary: Edge is a babe magnet and that reeks of awsomeness for him, but when he finds the one perfect girl he actually loves, things aren't as easy as they seem, what happens when the love of your life belongs to another? - Completely Updated!!!
1. Out With The Old, In With The New

Forever In My Heart mae pow mae pow 1 0 2001-11-05T21:16:00Z 2001-11-05T21:17:00Z 2 478 2726 22 5 3347 9.2720 

Forever In My Heart

**Disclaimer:** I do not own/know any of these characters in this story. It is made for enjoyment purposes only and it is completely fictional. I don't mean to cause offence to anyone and I am sorry if I do. Please do not sue me, as I have nothing you can possibly want! Please R & R!

_________________

Chapter 1:

Out with the old, In with the new

"Well I had a really nice time tonight." Amy (Lita) said grabbing ahold of Adams (Edges) hand.

"Yea…me too."

"Well I'd like to do it again sometime."

"Well, I am not sure I would. Its nothing personal or anything its just…well I don't think its working out."

"Oh…okay!" Amy said getting very emotional.

"WHOAH…calm down. It's only me…Adam! You'll get over me. The last hundred girls did! No…seriously. Are you okay?"

"Yea…I WILL BE FINE!" Amy whispered as she walked of whipping the tears from her eyes. "Phew! Talk about nuts." Adam said to himself, opening the door to his house.

"Hi is that you Ads?" Jay (Christian) shouted.

"Yea! Where are you?"

"I'm in the shower. I will be down in a minute! How'd your date go anyway?"

"DON'T ASK!" Adam said, walking into the kitchen and getting himself a beer. Adam sat down, wondering about his future and worrying if he was ever going to settle down. He'd been on eight dates this week. Three of them with Amy and the other five were all different girls. In the last month there had been about ten girls. He just wanted to find someone he…someone he loved. Sure there have been others he liked but no one he felt strongly about.

"So…that bad then!" Jay said, coming into the kitchen wearing a towel, grabbing himself a beer. "No…it wasn't that bad, it was worse! You can't imagine. She'd already picked out the names of the kids, the day of our wedding and where we were going for our honeymoon!"

"Whoah! Talk about a lunatic! Anyway that relationship lasted three days, its longer than that Jenny girl who you were with on Monday…oh and Maria on Tuesday and…"

"OK! I get the picture!" Adam said, throwing his empty beer can in the bin. "I'm going to have a shower…I mean after all I have a busy day with Harvey, Mark and CHRISTY tomorrow, according to my new wife!" Adam joked running up the stairs.

Suddenly the phone rang. "Hi, Adam speaking."

"Hi…Adam?"

"Hello, who's that?"

"Oh hi…its Torrie."

"Hi, what do I owe this pleasure?"

""Erm. Well I know this is awkward, but I've been thinking about you a lot lately, so I guess I wanna say…do you wanna go out with me sometime?"

"Erm, well… you don't expect me to produce three babies overnight do you?"

"What?"

"Never mind. Sure…I'd love to go out."

"REALLY! Great!"

"How about I pick you up tomorrow night…I will cook up something special for a lady like you!" 

"That sounds lovely, thank you. Erm, so I will see you tomorrow?"

"Yea, about eight?"

"That's fine."

"Okay then, I will see you tomorrow at work and if there is any problems let me know then, okay."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Adam said, putting down the receiver. "Wow, only finished with my last date ten minutes ago and I already have a date? Everyone loves the Ad machine……this reeks of awesomeness!" Adam said laughing to himself.

_________________

Well? What do you think? That's the end. Please review it and no flaming. If I get enough reviews I will carry it on! Thanks!


	2. Rude Interruption

Forever In My Heart

**Disclaimer:** I do not own/know any of these characters in this story. It is made for enjoyment purposes only and it is completely fictional. I don't mean to cause offence to anyone and I am sorry if I do. Please do not sue me, as I have nothing you can possibly want! Please R & R!

_________________

Chapter 2:

Rude Interruption

Adam slowly put his glasses on, winking at himself in the mirror. He smiled and walked out of his locker room, heading off to his match against Test. He still had a bruise on his face from his match against his brother at rebellion. He loved being in England. It was completely different being over there than it was in America. Also he was much more popular in the UK, especially with the girls. He remembered some cute blonde girl with a King Edge sign. "Shame she wasn't a bit older…" Adam thought to himself as he walked out of his locker room. "WHOAH!" Adam said bumping into Torrie.

"Oh sorry about that. I was just on my way to see you." Torrie said, going bright red in the face.

"Oh don't worry about it. Couldn't wait to see me until our date hey?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind, just a joke. Anyway I was just coming to see you."

"Oh you were. How can I help you then?"

"Do you like pasta?"

"Yea, who doesn't?"

"Well a lot of the previous girls I've gone out with don't but we won't talk about them right now."

"Oooh, who's the stud muffin?"

"Well, I try!"

"Haha, anyway we won't having anymore of that. You're with me now and I don't plan on letting you go." Torrie said, kissing him on the cheek, walking off flicking her hair back. " WHOAH! What a woman!" Adam said smirking, setting of to kick Tests ass!

**********

"Here we are." Adam said, opening the door to his house, letting the stunning Torrie go in ahead of him. She was wearing a long gold dress and looked great and Adam couldn't control himself for much longer. "OH MY GOD! Did…did you do this all for me?" Torrie said, walking into the kitchen staring at a table with romantic candles lit and a gorgeous dinner laid. "Yea I'm good at a lot of things, besides being gorgeous!"

"Well, hasn't Jay gone all out." Adam whispered to himself.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing." Adam said, covering up the fact that Christian was the one that had really cooked the meal and laid the table out.

"It looks lovely! What is it?" Torrie asked.

"It's the best steak you'll ever have, along with my special potatoes and my mums special made secret source. And for pudding we have a gorgeous chocolate gateau."

"…Wow! Sounds lovely…you certainly know the way to a girls heart."

"Of course, after all I am the Ad machine!" The two burst into laughter as they tucked into their dinner.

**********

"So, let me get this straight! Amy had already picked out the names and the day of your wedding…HAHAHA! Oh my God, you poor angel!"

"I know. You aren't like that are you?"

"No! I am just wonderful, intelligent, beautiful…"

"…and modest!" Adam said laughing, taking a sip of his wine.

"Of course! Anyway, Adam I don't think I cant eat another bite, let alone a piece of that cake!" Torrie said rubbing her stomach. Suddenly a drunken Jay burst into the kitchen and slumped down onto the table. "OH NO! MY DRESS! YOU GOT WINE ALL DOWN IT!" Torrie yelled as Jay sent her glass flying all over her. "JAY! What's wrong with you? WHY ARE YOU ALL DRUNK?" Adam yelled at his brother. "ADAM SHUT UP! I don't need any advice from you!  Just need…a…" Jay said, throwing up all over the floor. "Come on Torrie." Adam said taking her out of the kitchen.

"Listen I'm sorry about tonight. Pardon Jay! He's a bit…" Torrie suddenly put a lip-lock onto Adam and left him bedazzled. "Bye…see you tomorrow." Torrie said, walking out the front door. "WOW!" Adam mumbled, left stunned and not able to move.

_________________

Well? What do you think? I hope you liked it! Please review it and no flaming. If I get enough reviews I will carry it on! Thanks!


	3. Proposal

Forever In My Heart

**Disclaimer:** I do not own/know any of these characters in this story. It is made for enjoyment purposes only and it is completely fictional. I don't mean to cause offence to anyone and I am sorry if I do. Please do not sue me, as I have nothing you can possibly want! Please R & R!

_________________

Chapter 3:

Proposal

*****Three Months Later*****

Adam and Torrie had been dating for over three months now. Adam felt really close to her and had decided that she was the one for him. He had never felt this serious about any of the millions he had ever been out with. He had decided, he was going to propose. Anyway, he knew shed say yes. She was the one who had made the first move…plus who could resist the Ad Machine. He had already got the ring and was going to propose live on Smackdown. It would be a romantic and it would be a great story line. Vince had casually bought the two together on-screen as well as off so it would be fits in, a shock for the fans, Vince and Torrie, plus all the other superstars. That was decided, he would propose live tonight!

************************

"Torrie, I have something to say to you tonight, something special."

"Yea me too Adam." Torrie said, removing Adams hand off her shoulder.

"Oh, wait until you hear mine first. Its great news!"

"Oh, that's lovely……. listen Adam…"

"And were on in 5, 4, 3, 2…" The cameraman said interrupting Torrie. "Oh hi Torrie."

"Hi Edge. What did you think of my match at Rebellion…steamy…passionate…"

"HOT! Haha!"

"Of course, that too. Haha. Anyway are you okay? Stupid Christian, hurting my poor baby…that totally sucks!"

"I know, I got him back though. Anyway, before I talk about that I have something else to say…" Adam said, getting down on one knee.

"Aaaaadam, what are you doing? Don't do this………GET UP!"

"No, no…listen Torrie. Ever since you split up with Tajiri and become my girlfriend I have fallen madly in love with you. Now starting into those gorgeous eyes of yours, I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I hope you feel the same…so will you do the honour, of taking this ring…and becoming my wife?"

_________________

Haha, cliff hanger. I know its short/awful/stupid/farfetched plus loads more things but it leads to something very exciting. Just wait! PLEASE REVIEW IT!


	4. Different signals

Forever In My Heart

**Disclaimer:** I do not own/know any of these characters in this story. It is made for enjoyment purposes only and it is completely fictional. I don't mean to cause offence to anyone and I am sorry if I do. Please do not sue me, as I have nothing you can possibly want! Please R & R!

_________________

Chapter 4:

Different signals

"IIIIIIIIIIIII dunno what to say. Erm…" Torrie said looking baffled and knowing she's live on TV in front of millions of viewers.

"No no, don't tell me now. Tell me later. Think about it!" 

"Aaaaaand cut!" The cameraman said, stopping film!

"What the hell was that? That isn't what it says here in the script guys. Torrie? What's going on?"

"Hey, don't ask me. Ask LOVERBOY here who decides to spring one of the most important questions of my life on me in front of millions of people. 

"Well I thought it was romantic. I love you Torrie…"

"Adam…I don't love you. I'm sorry; I tried to tell you before the show but you wouldn't listen. I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. Its just I don't think we're right for one another. I'm so sorry." Torrie said, running of into her changing room.

"…Bbbbbbbbut, I love you."

******************************

"She said she doesn't think we're right for one another Jay! GET IT INTO YOUR HEAD!"

"Whoah…calm down okay. I'm sorry. I get it, its just you both seemed…well perfect together. I thought she was the one."

"Yeah, me too. I thought I was being romantic proposing on Tv. She didn't think so though and said…she said she didn't love me!" Adam said starting to cry.

"Hey, come here bro. Don't be embarrassed to cry. It's all right! She's the one who's lost out. I mean look at you…you're great"

"Jay…please you're scaring me now! I don't need you falling in love with me. I think I need to be alone."

Adam started to walk upstairs when his cell phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"HI AD! What did she say? That was way cool proposing during Smackdown…Oh wait! I'm sorry…she isn't there is she…you know you two aren't doing anything if you get what I mean? Oops, silly…" Jeff said before Adam hung up the call. 

"WHY DOESN'T SHE LOVE ME?" Suddenly the phone rang.

"Don't worry bro, I will get it." Jay said, answering the phone.

"Hello?

Torrie, how can I help you?

WHAT? ME?

ARE YOU SICK? YOU JUST DONE THAT TO MY BROTHER AND EXPECT ME TO SAY YES!

Torrie this is a very bad time, go away!" Jay said, pulling the phone out of the socket.

"Well who was that?"

"Erm it was Torrie."

"What did she want?"

"She…she…"

"She what?"

"She wanted to know if me and her would go out sometime?"

******************************

BUM BUM BUM! No offence to Torrie, I'm sure she's not like that really. Well what do you think? PLEASE review it! Thanks


	5. Fallouts

**Forever In My Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own/know any of these characters in this story. It is made for enjoyment purposes only and it is completely fictional. I don't mean to cause offence to anyone and I am sorry if I do. Please do not sue me, as I have nothing you can possibly want! Please R & R!

_________________

**Chapter 5:** Fallouts

"WHAT?" Adam said, hitting his head on the wall.

"Hey, hey…don't worry I said no!"

"Oh and that makes it so much better."

"Sorry bro."

"I mean, what do you have that I don't."

"Thanks a lot bro!"

"Oh go away, I am not in the mood to talk."

"Okay, I will leave you alone."

"I mean, she was the one who first move and said she really fancied me. What's changed? Have I got uglier or something?"

"Ad you look the same as you did okay. You don't need her; she is just a stupid cow! Forget about her."

"Oh my God, you want to go out with her don't you?"

"Huh? No of course…"

"YEA YOU DO! I KNOW WHEN YOU'RE BEING SINCERE OR NOT! Do…do you fancy her?"

"Well she is pretty…"

"HEY! I NEVER KNEW YOU LIKED HER!"

"I…I don't."

"Jay if your gonna lie try and be a bit more persuasive."

"Okay, yea I do. I REALLY do!"

"Thanks a lot bro! Your great you know that?"

"So…do you mind it I go out with her then?"

"Who me? The man who is madly in love with her and just asked to marry her…SURE! Don't bother me a bit."

"Adam, don't be like this. It aint my fault she said no is it?"

"Oh…hey you know what Jay. I don't care. Go out with her if that's what you really want!"

"Thanks bro. Not upset?"

"No, no! Of course I need to give you something though…HERE!" Adam said smacking his brother as hard as he could, using every last bit of energy right in the face.

"Take that you stupid bastard!"

Adam ran up the stairs, running into his room and locking the door. Suddenly he couldn't help himself from bursting into tears and falling to the ground.

***_Why? WHY ME?_**_*_Adam thought to himself. He had never been in love before and the second he does the other person doesn't feel the same. Suddenly the phone in his room rang.

"Hello? Who is it?"

"Hello Adam. Its me Torrie."

_________________

Dunno what that chapter was about really. Review it PLEASE! Next chapter will be up soon


End file.
